Frostbite Caves - Day 30
|Type = Boss battle |Flag = Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC's health |Diff = Medium-hard |Zombie = * * * * not always |FR = Frostbite Caves Trophy |NR = A money bag |before = Frostbite Caves - Day 29 |after = Lost City - Day 1 }} Frostbite Caves - Day 30 is the thirtieth and last level of Frostbite Caves in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Dr. Zomboss makes his appearance in this level with his Zombot called the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC. Being a boss battle, the player is forced to beat his creation in order to win the level. The first time this level is finished, the player gets the Frostbite Caves Trophy. Dialogue Difficulty *The Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC can summon one row of frozen blocks every time it wishes to summon zombies. These frozen blocks must be broken quickly, or else it can block the path to hit the Zombot, as it can summon multiple rows. *The Zombot has the ability to blow ice winds that are capable of freezing your plants. Fire Peashooter and Pepper-pult are extremely useful, even essential, during the fight. Try planting them near your plants to prevent them being frozen, but keep care of them as those plants are one of the rarest in the battle. *The Zombot can only be damaged when the ice covering it is destroyed, therefore try planting Chard Guard to fling the undefeated zombies backwards to buy more time to hit the Zombot. Strategies *When the fight starts, destroy any of the frozen blocks quickly or you will have a hard time dealing with a massive wave of zombies. *Because you do not receive Plant Food from zombies, this fight can be very difficult. You can pay 1000 coins to buy Plant Food if you need it. You can also use boosts in order to counter the Zombot's ice crystals to avoid getting crushed via Zen Garden. *If the player is quick and resourceful enough, it is possible for no zombies to spawn at all during the battle. Tips *Plant a row of Rotobagas, Threepeaters, and Fire Peashooter towards the lanes where the Zombot will get hit. Avoid placing them on the upper and lower lane or you will waste plants. *Avoid using Hot Potatoes on frozen blocks early if you do not have very important plants. This can lead to your lawn being swarmed. *If your plants are frozen, be sure to have a Pepper-pult or Fire Peashooter adjacent to your frozen plants to thaw them. Avoid using Hot Potatoes when the plants are adjacent to the thawing plants or you may not receive another one. *Always use Chard Guards against zombies that are nearing your house, the ones that are blocking the ones behind the shield where the Zombot will be hit and dig up the ones behind plants. Strategy 1 :By . * Build your defence as shown here: Where: R - Rotobaga T - Threepeater P - Either Fire Peashooter or Pepper-pult C - Chard Guard X - Frozen block that you cannot melt. () - means that you should plant here only when Zombot is stunned *Your plants will become frozen very rarely because of thawing plants. *Chard Guards prevents zombies from eating your plants. *Threepeaters are your main offence. Rotobagas will just help with taking down zombies that will break through your Chard Guards (e.g. Dodo Rider Zombie). If you are lucky and have good plants, you can win this level without any trouble. Just remember to melt the frozen block as soon as possible, but only if you have a strong defense, because zombies that are hidden in blocks just before Dr. Zomboss are very tough and dangerous. No Power Ups or Plant Food are needed. Gallery Mastodon-O-Tron.PNG IMG_0055.PNG|By Trivia *It is the only boss battle where no Plant Food is given. *This is the third Zomboss fight that has a premium plant in it, i.e. Fire Peashooter. This is also the second Zomboss fight to have a premium plant to be bought by gems (the first being Big Wave Beach with Homing Thistle). *When playing, the player will receive five Chard Guards, five Pepper-pults, ten Fire Peashooters, fifteen Threepeaters and unlimited Rotobagas. *If a frozen block is destroyed after the Zombot explodes, it will spawn a zombie which will then proceed to the player's house without being damaged by ''anything ''(even lawn mowers). However, it won't eat the player's brain and will simply continue walking until it's offscreen. *There is a chance that a Hot Potato can save a frozen plant from being killed by the Zombot's icicle attack. *In some cases, when the player plants a Rotobaga on a certain tile, it may shoot in a wrong direction instead of hitting Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC's ice barriers. *It is the third Zomboss battle with a plant that is not obtained in that world (Threepeater), with the first being Ancient Egypt - Day 25 (Wall-nut), the second being Dark Ages - Night 20 (Kernel-pult), the fourth being Lost City - Day 32 (Bonk Choy), the fifth being Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 32 (Stunion) and the sixth being Jurassic Marsh - Day 32 (Bonk Choy and Chard Guard). *When you lose the level, for some reason, the Ancient Egypt version of "The Zombies Ate Your Brains!" music is heard instead of the Frostbite Caves version. Walkthroughs File:Android Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Frostbite Caves Day 30 BOSS File:Plants vs Zombies 2- Instant Kill Frostbite Cave Part 2 Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC! Category:Boss levels Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with no flags Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears